Wants and Needs
by Bright bluR
Summary: Bankotsu never gets what he wants. But will his needs abandon him too?
1. Chapter 1

Bankoutsu never gets what he wants. But will his needs abandon him too?

**Wants and Needs**- _chapter one_

My blade swung across a soldiers neck. The flesh ripped open and neck snapped of, It was a wonderful sound. He asked for it though! Asking me what I was doing. Hmph, some people are so incompetent. I thought I made it very clear that I was making my way to the village just ahead, but apparently it wasn't that obvious.

His blood seeped into the ground and his shaking body slowed, I watched the crimson fluid gush out through the gaping hole in his throat. It was everywhere.

I whipped my blade clean best I could above the searing carcass. Until I had just about enough of looking at his pitiful form, I re-sheathed and bent over him. I reached out towards him and inserted my hand in his deep pocket. Inward I pressed and viscous fluid spattered out as I further perused my goal.

I walk away chuckling with a leather pouch swinging around my index finger. Not before I kicked his sorry ass one last time.

Yes, the town was in sight. I stop to take in my surroundings. Just on the outskirts of the village was a lone hut, where my other brothers of the band of seven were waiting patiently for my arrival. I started out again, as a petal drifted onto the tip of my nose.

I stare up at the Sakura tree above me and smiled as I remembered, they were _his_ favourite. And after a moment of hesitation, my steady hand had plucked a blossom off of the lowest branch. I tied it around my hilt and with a little more spring in my step, pressed onward.

This was to be a gift. Yes, a gift for Jakoutsu.

I grinned at all the means of thanks I might receive. And somehow, my heart skipped a couple beats when my thoughts lingered on the prospect of a kiss. A light flush crossed my face and my pace quickened. This night might be interesting!

Xx ………………………………xX

The sky was a deep hue of red, just as my eyes when I arrived. My brothers were setting a fire and Jak was busy chatting about some half breed he'd run into.

From what I heard, all this bastard did was wave his fang in the air, and use colourful adjectives.

I was enraged. Didn't he realize **_I _**would curse and scream his name too, if I only had the chance? And with that, I stomped off to my room in the little hut.

I trudged over to the futon on the dirt floor and sat down. Hands covering my face, a sigh of frustration came, but so did a knock on the door.

I made no attempt to get up. I was in no mood to talk to anyone, but if they came in, that was their death wish. Naw, I'm not pissed! (Sarcasm is great!)

Jak made his way across the room and plopped down beside me, cross legged. His delicate hand caressed my tension-filled fist.

I glanced up at him, but my eyes didn't linger in his. They were drawn to his legs. The way he was sitting, his kimono rose just a little to high and I could almost see ---

"Bankoutsu, are you alright? You seem a little… off."

His feminine voice soothed me, and I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know of all the heartache he has caused me. I want him to understand how it burns too look at him square in the eyes. Yes, I want him to know of my secret love for him, but I get nothing of what I want.

My hand pulls away from his caress to again support my chin. I realize I have been distant lately but it hurts to be in such close proximity with him and not be able to _touch_ him, _kiss_ him, _suck_ him…

His gaze follows my braid, which wrapped around my side, and rests on my hilt. His gasp sounded and then a giggle rumbled through my ears. I smirked as I tossed him the blossom.

I caught my breath once I _finally_ realized his arms had laced happily around my form. He reminded me of water, soft but when challenged can penetrate any rock. Not to mention my love flows constant and forever, harboured only for him.

We stayed there for a couple of seconds, then Jak broke away chuckling as he plucked petals from my hair. All was well until Jak revealed Inuyasha also had them in his hair today, and he was 'super kawii!'

It made me sick. I ground my teeth and dug my nails into my chin that they were supporting. Blood trickled down my neck, and Jak saw it. He leaned in and licked my jaw. Images of him licking other places leaked into my head, and blood seemed to clog in those very places.

It came out of my nose to, in a couple of drips. The longer his tongue lingered on my skin, the harder my erection probed.

Shutting my eyes tight I realized I had to stay in control. As long as that mutt was around, I could do nothing.

Realization hit hard. 'As long as the mutt is alive' he must die! His miko friend has jewel shards so it is the perfect cover! I enter battle, everyone assuming I want the shards, and come out with a greater jewel, my Jak at my side.

My mind was made up, tomorrow, Inuyasha dies. (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

_- chapter two_

It wasn't a surprise that I awoke early that morning. My blood lust needed quenching and for once, things were looking up.

I ran at a rear-by tree for a quick warm-up before waking my brothers and sprinting off to the village. I was _sure_ they had stopped there for the night. With it being dawn, I doubt they had left already.

He was waiting for us. Hmph, seems his sense of smell isn't shit after all.

Circling for a bit, we drew our swords and slashed away at each other. He wasn't bad, for a half breed, but no way was I going to let him win on a count of fair fighting. This is Jak we're talking about!

I may lose my sword, I may lose some blood, I may lose my shards, but I will NOT lose him!

Off in the corner I hear Jak pouting. Probably because I will finish him before he can lay a claw on Jak.

"I'll cut off all your fingers then!" I say mainly to myself, but the perplexed mutt didn't realize that, and bellowed back.

"But I'll still have my Fangs!"

When our swords were locked, he leaned in close and sank his teeth into my arm. I dropped my weapon, and cradled the bleeding mess as he and his companions fled into the forest beyond.

Of course Jak was in-toe. I sighed, all that for nothing. Well as if I would give up to that fucker! And I vowed there, that he has to die. (TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

_- chapter three_

(Jak P.O.V)  
It was a glorious plan! The potion master would create a fog which would paralyze all who inhaled its fumes. That would get rid of those ugly humans.

As soon as we came to their hide-out, Inuyasha jumped a few trees out of sight.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Inuyasha!"

My brother released his gasses and I made my way deeper into the forest. I followed him to a clearing, where he turned, and faced me. His eyes filled with hate and blood lust… They were beautiful!

He let out a growl as I moved closer to this beautiful being, his voice meant to intimidate, but I heard none of it. I was staring at the gouge in his side. Naughty Bank, hurting my love! But my sadist side wanted to hear him do more than growl, so I reached out to him.

Much to my disappointment, he didn't flinch when I rammed a finger in his side. With the bloody finger to my lips, I seductively sucked on it. Then licked my lips with half lidded eyes, I whispered his name, cooing, tormenting egging him on. He will come to me tonight, and he will be mine.

Xx….………………………….xX

After a long night of 'events' I gaze up at you. Your eyes closed, and with being on your chest, I feel your even breathing. Not like mine, I smirk, my ass is gonna kill me!

But at least my heart doesn't anymore. Inuyasha is with ME now, my heart swells as you stir. I realize I am playing with those furry ears of yours. I giggle as you stir beneath me. Can they really be that sensitive?

I glance down at your lovely face. Your eyes still not opened, and your face scrunched up in discomfort. Again I feel your ears, only to realize my nails have dug into them. Gasping, I like the blood, its sweetness reminding me of the previous night.

"You really are a honeycomb, my Inuyasha…"

Everything about him is sweet, the way he moans, his blood, his screams, they all give my exhilaration.

Until I realize you ARE screaming. I chuckle as your eyes bolt open at me, I had finally done it. His ears were mine. Clenched in my blood stained hands was the furry flesh, detached from his head.

Tears gather in my eyes as the last thing I heard you say, was my name. What had I done? I leaned in and our lips met one last time. Our screams mingled, and I didn't hear the un-sheathing of a sword, I didn't realize it had struck the wall and the cave was collapsing.

All I knew, was that Inuyasha was dead, and in his arms I was dying (again) I lay flat on him, and want it to stay like this, forever. (TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

_- chapter four _

(Bank P.O.V)  
I can't believe I did it.. My blade drops and I rush through the rubble toward their still bodies.

Jak was coughing up blood, as I choked back tears. All I could muster to say was 'I'm sorry.' He, weakly smiled, and my heart broke. Even on his death bed, he still managed to be happy for what he had.

I once heard him saying he wanted to be with Inuyasha the rest of his life, but who knew it would come so soon?

I wiped my eyes and choked out "I'm sorry, I can't let him take my jewel."

His smile turned to that of a sadder note, as he glanced down at the hanyou beneath him. "He's dead, how can he take your jewel shard?"

I lowered my head to his level, our lips a hair apart, I whispered  
"He can't have you last, Jak" And I pressed on the distance to his moistened lips.

It was short and sweet, I held back, not wanting to deprive him of any more air than his lungs were taking. We stared at each other, and I thought it was time. He's a little slow, so I'm just going to say it out straight.

"It's more than a want, I NEED you… I lov-"

Everything was going so well, and then it all vanished. Like the cave around us. A hand shot in front of me, into my beloved's neck. Jak's screams echoed in my ears, as the attacker touched his only means of survival. How could our brother do this to us? To me?

And then he was gone, in the blink of an eye. I chased after the perpetrator, never really saying good-bye. I don't need to though. Although life will go on, not mine, not for long.

Soon, we will meet again, my sweet jewel. (fin)

Xx...xX

First fic ever, gasp. I don't own these characters, (obviously) AndI dont much like this pairing. I just wrote chpt 3 one night and my friend told me to post it, so there! check ya later dudes!doing Star Ocean fics, but might come back to Inuyasha, if you guys are nice. But constructive critisism(sp?) is nice too.:D


End file.
